


Raus aus meiner Haut

by liebemagneto



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Erik, Crossdressing, Drama, M/M, split personality
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liebemagneto/pseuds/liebemagneto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эрик понимал: в тот момент, когда Чарльз вытащил его из воды, он в самом деле узнал <i>всё</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raus aus meiner Haut

**Author's Note:**

> Raus aus meiner Haut (нем.) — прочь из своей кожи;  
> Написано для ФБ-2015.
> 
> [зеркало на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3725924).

Она знала, что красива. Тонкая талия, длинные ноги. Узловатые пальцы, которыми все любовались. Правильные черты лица, прямой нос, высокие скулы. Им нравилось, как она улыбалась — широко и открыто, будто действительно была приветлива и дружелюбна.

Ему же было всё равно. Однако с детства он был приучен к чистоте и порядку, это сохранилось и по сей день. Он не следил за тем, как лежат стрелки на брюках, но неизменно одевался аккуратно, с иголочки.

— Что ты обо мне знаешь?

— Всё.

Эрик понимал: в тот момент, когда Чарльз вытащил его из воды, он в самом деле узнал _всё_. И, вероятно, Ксавье мог помочь своему новому знакомому избавиться от этого наваждения.

Ей же было совершенно не важно, что о ней подумает Чарльз Ксавье. Наблюдая за ним, она размышляла лишь об одном — какое платье ей стоит надеть.

Он смотрел холодно, она — с любопытством. Он мало говорил, а она много улыбалась. Он пил мартини, она тоже любила мартини и ни черта не понимала в шахматах.

— Ты никогда не выглядела лучше, дорогая.

— Что?

Они остались одни в комнате, обитой красным бархатом, вызывающей и по-настоящему пошлой. И образ, выбранный Чарльзом, был точно таким же пошлым. Синее короткое платье, чулки в сетку, тряпичные сапоги до колена. Телепат смеялся, приложив два пальца к виску.

Но ей понравилась эта игра, это платье, даже рыжий парик и липкий блеск на губах. Она прекрасно понимала, почему они не ушли сразу.

Он тоже. И впервые их желания совпадали.

Она села сверху, — подол задрался, оголяя кружевные края чулок. Он ощущал, как властно Чарльз вылизывал его рот, чувствовал его руки, скользящие по бёдрам, пояснице и спине.

Она вздохнула, стоило Чарльзу потянуть завязки платья. Он тихо рыкнул — Чарльз запустил ладонь в его бельё и сжал член — и сам потянулся к его ремню.

Она не помнила, когда в последний раз занималась сексом. Когда позволяла кому-то завладеть собой целиком, целовать своё тело, ласкать его. Чарльз был бережен, аккуратен, изучая чутко пальцами изнутри и снаружи, он не скупился на нежности, полностью подчиняя себе желанное тело, заставляя извиваться и просить о большем.

Ему нравилось не меньше. Он всегда брал, и поменяться ролями, местами для него было… вовсе не странно — приятно.

После они часто оставались в одной постели. Она полюбила засыпать на плече Чарльза или его груди. Он же никогда не давал ей выспаться и уходил с утра на пробежку, затем — тренировку. Ей хотелось проводить с Чарльзом больше времени, а он всё портил, гонимый жаждой мести.

Она отвернулась от него, когда он оставил Чарльза умирать на песке. Она не простила Эрика Леншерра за то, что он сделал с её любимым и с самим собой.

С тех пор она молчит и смотрит в прошлое влажными глазами, пока её будущее — мужчина в дурацком шлеме — пытается доказать самому себе, что он един и цел.

Но у Януса всегда будет два лица.


End file.
